


Ambushed

by Kaijuscientists



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Collapsed lung, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: Gavin is ambushed while chasing a suspect.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386
Kudos: 86





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED  
> Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood

“I’ve got him, Nines’,” Gavin says, taking off in a run. Their other suspect ran off while they’d been focused on his partner. “you got your hands full.”

“Be careful!” Nines yells, watching as Gavin turns a corner, he had a bad feeling, but Gavin was already gone and he couldn’t just leave their captured suspect. 

Not until backup arrives, and it did five minutes later, in the form of a squad car and two uniformed officers. 

Nines pushes their suspect on to the officers, and immediately takes off in the direction Gavin ran.

In five minutes, they couldn’t have gotten very far. While he tracks, and tries to determine the direction they could have gone, he calculates the probability that a path was taken. 

Nines’ optical sensors suddenly alarm, and he stops so suddenly he almost falls over his own feet. The sensors were pinging on blood on the ground, and he zeros in on it, seeing a trailing pattern of thick drops. He drops to a knee, dipping a finger tip into it before touching a shaking hand to his tongue.

He’d know before he even tested it, probably had known since he watched Gavin turn that corner. He never should have let him go, not after instinct had told him it was a bad idea. 

The blood was fresh, hadn’t even been there long enough to start drying.

“Gavin?” Nines calls out, hopeful that he would be within ear shot, but all he gets are the ambient sounds of the city. Nines follow the blood trail for a few blocks, eventually going down into an alley where he finds Gavin collapsed.

“Gavin, no.” He runs, skidding on his knees to a stop besides Gavin. The smaller man is curled around himself. He has both hands pressed to his chest, red and shining with blood, a small puddle of it forming under him. 

“Nines?” Gavin says, breathless, his eyes cracking open enough to see the android kneeling over him. “Man, am I glad to see you.”

“I thought I told you be be careful.” Nines says, and means for it to come out scolding, but it’s way too watery and emotional to pass. Gavin was very pale and covered in sweat, breath laboured. 

“I was,” Gavins says through clenched teeth as he tries to sit up, but he doesn’t get very far and ends up collapsing back to the ground. “He jumped me.“

“Just, don’t move.” Nines pleads. A scan shows a stab wound to his chest, still bleeding and likely to bleed out if left alone, and a high potential for lung damage. He couldn’t know for sure unless he knew the exact trajectory and length of the stab wound. While he was assessing the situation he sends an officer down alert, and a request for an ambulance to their location. 

“M’not going far.” Gavin gasps, his chest felt so heavy and it was making it pretty hard to breath, but he figured that was par for the course when you’re stabbed in the chest. 

Nines shrugs out of his jacket, and presses down hard on the wound, much harder than Gavin had been able to to help stem the flow of blood. 

“Fuck.” Gavin curses, groaning, trying to twist away from Nines’ on reflex. “Thanks for the warning.”

“It wouldn’t have helped.” Nines quipped. “ How long ago did this happen?”

Gavin had already been pale when Nines’ found him, and somehow he managed to get paler, his skin almost translucent. And even more frightening, his lips were starting to turn blue.

“Nines… it’s gettin’ har.” gavin gasps for breath, ignoring the androids' question. Not that it helped the feeling of suffocation. “Hard to breath” 

“You likely have a punctured or collapsed lung.” Nines says, his internal database spilling all of the information he had on that into his display. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t something he was equipped to deal with in the field, it wasn’t something he was equipped to deal with at all. “Help is on the way, alright?”

Gavins continues to suck in gasping breaths of air, and Nines’ is unable to do anything to help him. Nines lets up on the pressure on his wound, even though he knows that has nothing to do with why he can’t breath. 

“Just hold on, please.” Nines pleads. “Just a few more minutes”

Gavin weakly grabs for Nines’, the android slips a hand into Gavins, allowing his synthskin to pull back.

“M’scared.” With each passing second, unyielding pressure builds on his chest, and he’s suffocating. He inhales, tries to anyway, but he chokes, coughing, and that sends spikes of pain through his chest. He coughs and coughs and chokes up blood, dribbling from the corner of his mouth. 

“Gavin.” Nines says, distraught and panicking, he’s kneeling over the detective, cradling his head in his hands. 

“Nines…” Gavin says, wheezing and gasping, voice no more than a whisper at this point. “ I lo-love you.” 

“Don’t, don’t say that.” Nines’ sobs, pressing his forehead to Gavin’s watching with dread as his eyes slip closed. “You’ll be fine, you'll be ok. You have to be ok.” 

Nines attention is wrenched away form Gavin at the sound of a vehicle, 

He reluctantly backs up from Gavin, letting the paramedics have space to get to him. 

“He’s been stabbed.” Nines says, trying to give them information to help him. “Chest wound, he can’t breath.”

One of the paramedics takes one look at Gavin, and knows exactly what the problem is.

“Pneumothorax.” He says, “Collapsed lung, let’s get him in.” 

They hurry and put Gavin on a gurney, and roll him into the ambulance. 

“He’s my partner,” Nines’ says, crawling into the back of the ambulance too. Not that anyone would have been able to stop him from coming along. 

Nines watches, holding Gavin’s limp hand in his. He’s hooked up a monitor, his heart beating much too fast. Nines’ cringes in sympathy when a tube is inserted through an incision in Gavin’s chest, though the detective doesn’t even flinch. 

The effect is immediate, blood drains out the tube, splashing onto the floor of the ambulance. And Gavin takes a full breath on reflex, and the monitor calms down so fast it almost seems fake. 

Nines feels like he might cry, sitting there cradling Gavin’s hand in his own.

\--------------------

At the hospital, Gavin’s taken back and immediatley rushed into surgery to repair the damage to his lung and stop the bleeding. He comes out with an actual chest tube, 5 stitches, and a blood transfusion. But he’s given a great prognosis, as long as he takes it easy for a while. 

“Nines’” Gavin whines, laying in a bed, still connected to a few monitors and IV’s. “I want to go hoooome.” 

“You can’t leave until the tube comes out of your chest.” Nines explains for what feels like the fiftieth time. “You had surgery, you can deal with spending a couple days here.”

“I’m bored.” Gavin says. He gets it, logically he knows it’s for his own good to be here until he lungs have had change to heal. He just gets so antsy having to sit around and do nothing. “You know how I get.” 

“I don’t like it either,” Nines confides in him. “If I could get you out of here faster, I would. However, after having to witness what I did, I'm not playing around with your health.” 

Nines would probably never get used to seeing Gavin in a hospital bed. He looked so small and fragile, and it just didn’t sit right with him. 

Gavin sighs.

“And don’t get too excited,” Nines says, eyes Gavin with a smirk. “Even when you do get discharged, we’ll be going home and resting in your bed. You’re not going near work for at least a few weeks.” 

“Nines!”


End file.
